Champ
Champs are a Fighter Type designed to take and deal natural, or attack-based, damage. Statistically, compared to other Fighter Types, they have higher HP, ATK, and DEF. They will generally have an Elemental Natural Skill (Shock/Scorch/Grime/Drench/Gust) or a generic Smash/Smash All Skill. There are some existing Champs with unique skills, such as Parvaiz with Squall; Response Skills, skills that activate after being attacked; or support skills such as Inspirit All. Subclasses Among the Champs are the various subclasses of Champs, generally based on their differing stat distributions. The table below references these subclasses. Note that Shagaraktiyash is an exception1. Purpose Since each specific Subclass has a different statistical focus, certain stat-focused Subclasses will have their strengths emulated in certain areas. The below sections describe their general purpose, with the parenthesis following each statement indicate a specific subclass. PvP Due to their high HP, Champs are effective against Rogues. (HP-Focus) Due to their high HP and ATK, Champs are moderately effective against Champs, Warlocks, and Scouts. (ATK-Focus) Due to low AGI and negligible WIS, Champs are ineffective against Gurus. (AGI-Focus) Dungeon Due to their function as a Tank, dealing and taking damage, Champs are relatively useful for subsisting in Dungeons. However, the constant decrease of the Champ's HP and the increase of the Enemy's HP with progression through the Dungeons eventually accumulates to a large amount of Glu/Duct Tape. (HP-Focus) Raid Since Raid Bosses are Champs, and Champs superior to available Fighter Champs, Champs are relatively useless for dealing significant amounts of damage. However, their survival rates against Raid Bosses is optimal. (HP-Focus) Raid-Focus Champs: Izdubar and Enheduana are Champs with the Immolate Skill that allow them to deal significant amounts of damage to Raid Bosses. (Immolate) Skill Countdown Champs with an "All" Skill have an initial Countdown of 5 and a final Countdown of 3. Champs with a Single Target Skill have an initial Countdown of 4 and a final Countdown of 2. There are some exceptions, denoted by * for a 3 Initial Countdown and 1 Final Countdown or ** for a 2 Initial Countdown and 0 Final Countdown in the LG Fighter Rankings below. Gear/Superfuse HP: Increasing HP will decrease Glu/Duct Tape usage in Dungeons. Although there is no existing HP Gear, Healing Gear serves as a possible alternative. This is a highly recommended gear/superfuse option. ATK: Increasing a Champ's Attack may prove instrumental in finishing enemies off. This is a recommended gear/superfuse option. DEF: Due to DEF being a mostly disregarded stat in damage calculations, this is not recommended. WIS: Since the Champ can use WIS in no way, and WIS as a defense against Gurus is negligible, this is not recommended. AGI: Adding AGI will allow your Champ to outspeed other Champs, and may potentially add the chance for a Preempt, depending on the Gear. Since Champs have higher HP, ATK, and DEF, they are also useful as HP or ATK or DEF superfuse fodder. LG Fighter Ranking Champs are ranked among Champs of the same Subclass. Ranks indicates the position relative to other Fighters; Grades detail changes and consistencies in stat differences; All indicates the skill type; and Difficulty relates the general difficulty of maximum self-fusing the Fighter. E is Easy; M is Medium; H is Hard; and HH is Insane. If there is one asterisk next to a Fighter's name, it has a final Countdown of 1; if there are two asterisks next to a Fighter's name, it has a final Countdown of 0. For details on (K), see 3. Footnotes 1: Shagaraktiyash functions more like a slow, tanking Guru than a Champ, so she is found on the Guru page. 2: Bel-Sum-Iscun, while a Champ, is also highly effective in Raids due to his 0 Countdown Unhinge Self skill, similar to Nergal-Sar-Ussur's skill. 3: (K) is the K-Estimator, a flat rate to determine max stats for ranking that are unavailable on the Wikia. The equation, involving Pixite Epics, is: Mean( Mean(Max) / Mean(Min) ) = 3.44 Category:Class Category:Champ